1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking space detection device and method thereof, and in particular to a parking space detection device and method thereof, that is capable of detecting distance of a vehicle to a parking space and at least an actual border position by means of ultrasonic wave, so as to raise the accuracy of detecting a parking space.
2. The Prior Arts
Along with the rapid progress and development of science and technology, vehicle such as automobile has become a basic necessity to improve our living standard and quality of life, so it plays an important and indispensable role in our daily life. Yet due to the very limited space in cities, usually the parking space available is only slightly larger than the size of a vehicle, such that in parking a vehicle, the driver must depend on his own eyes and sense of distance to determine if the parking space is sufficiently large. However, this kind of approach has the following drawbacks and disadvantages: only when in a parking process, does the driver discover that the parking space is not large enough to park his vehicle, so he has to find another parking space. As such, this is not only a waste of time, but it also tends to block the normal traffic around the parking space, in causing great inconvenience to the drivers; or in parking a vehicle, the driver has to move the vehicle forward, backward, left, and right repeatedly due to his inexperienced parking skill, and that may also lead to scratching the adjacently parked vehicle.
The problems and shortcomings mentioned above bring about a parking assistance device to assist the driver in detecting if the parking space is sufficient while conducting parallel parking. In this respect, according to the existing technology, detectors can be installed on the sides of a vehicle to detect the distance between two obstacles, in determining if the parking space is large enough. However, in conducting this kind of detection while the vehicle is moving, and when the vehicle passes through the obstacles, the data thus detected and obtained is somewhat deviated from the real situation, due to the wide reflection angle, unstable direction, and transmission delay of ultrasonic waves, hereby causing errors in the detected distance to the parking space. Therefore, presently, the problem of how to increase the accuracy of detecting distance to a parking space is an urgent task that must be solved in this field.